


Change of Weather

by noveltea



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for comment_fic. Prompt: Hatter/Alice, winter in her world is cruel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognisable characters or storylines.

Wonderland winters were few and far between, and the climate far more temperate.

Here, in Alice's world - the world that she proclaimed to be the 'real' world - Hatter experienced a range of weather so horrid that he often threatened to throw Alice over his shoulder and march straight back into Wonderland.

And then she laughed, and he forgot the weather.

He hated the winter. It was cold and bitter and unlike anything he could remember.

And she dragged him out into it as though constant exposure would cure his dislike. For some undeterminable reason, she seemed to enjoy the cold and the snow.

She didn't seem to notice that the snow melted and left clothing cold and wet, a dangerous combination with the frigid wind. Alice danced around in it, threw it around like it wasn't cold at all.

He found it both strange and amusing.

Then again, they were the traits that had attracted him to her in the first place.

He never liked it when she pulled him into her bizarre snow-dance, because it never ended well, but he hadn't figured out how to say no to her.

Slowly, it became something more to him.

And that was the most surprising thing of all.


End file.
